


Armpit Kink

by 18yearold



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Bucky is into Steve’s ampit.





	Armpit Kink

Bucky sort of… has been doing a thing. Steve is fine with it, really. It’s just interesting. He doesn’t know if he should confront Bucky about it, I mean is it even necessary? It’s kind of… hot. The first time Bucky did it, Steve didn’t think anything of it.

Steve had emerged from a battle drenched in sweat and minimal blood. Bucky was also sweaty from fighting all day. Steve suggested that they take a shower. Bucky agreed but not before pressing Steve’s body close to his and resting his face in the crook of Steve’s upper arm. Steve thought it was cute️. His boyfriend was cozied up in his bicep! Adorable.

~

A separate incident occurred a month later that made Steve suspicious. Steve had spent four hours at the gym and came home to a waiting Bucky.

“You are so fucking sweaty,” Bucky licked his lips.

Steve laughed, “Yeah, I’m filthy.”

Bucky smirked, “I know.”

Bucky then proceeded to tackle Steve onto their bed and make love to him. After they finished, Bucky cuddled into Steve’s armpit. There was no denying that Buck was literally wedged in his armpit. Steve tried adjusting his arm so he could free Bucky, but he resisted. Bucky stayed planted into his armpit. Steve let it go.

~

The third time it happened, there was no mistaking it. Bucky was actively smelling Steve’s armpit. Steve had initiated a sweet hug and Bucky buried himself in Steve’s armpit again. This time though, Steve could hear an audible inhale.

“Buck?”

“…Yeah?”

“Nothing.”

~

It was basically confirmed to Steve that Bucky was an armpit scent enthusiast now. But why? Steve’s pits are pungent! He reapplies deodorant every half hour. Doesn’t it stink? Steve decides to make things nicer on Buck’s nose by showering more.

It does have an effect on Bucky, but not what he was expecting. Rather than seeking out his pits more or thanking Steve for the gesture, Bucky slowly stops smelling his pits. Steve never knew how much he actually liked it until Bucky stopped.

They are snuggled in bed, Steve the big spoon, and he just has to know.

Steve slowly asked, “Have you been smelling my armpit?”

Bucky looked up at him, “Is it a problem?”

Steve laughed, “It’s not. But you stopped. Why?”

Bucky’s eyes fall, “I- Didn’t you want me to stop?”

Steve’s brows furrow, “No. I actually kinda like it. That’s why I started to shower more before you got home. Extra clean for ya.”

Bucky snickers, “I thought that was your way of telling me to stop being weird.”

Steve shakes his head rapidly, “No! No! I did that so the stench would be more bearable.”

“Steve. I fucking love your musk. When you’re all I can smell. When I can bury my nose in… you.”

Steve smiles, “You like how gross I smell?”

Bucky guffaws, “It’s manly! Not gross. Do you like it?”

Steve blushes, “It’s… actually really hot.”

Bucky grins.

Steve stammers, “I won’t uh, be, I- I will stay a decent amount of sweaty for you.”

“Good.”

~

“Great work, Rogers!” Tony commends

Clint pats his back, “You kicked his ass, man!”

“Team effort,” Steve remarks.

Bruce nods, “Let’s hit the showers.”

Steve hesitates, “Actually, I uh, I needa get home. I’ll shower later.”

Bucky grins next to him, “Me too.”


End file.
